


Perspective

by FenHarelMaGhilana (WhitethornWolf)



Series: Fortune Favour Me [12]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhitethornWolf/pseuds/FenHarelMaGhilana





	Perspective

"Poison is an assassin's weapon," Eilin said, and eyed the collection of vials laid out before her.

If Zevran was offended, he didn't show it.

"Just so," he said. He uncorked a vial and held it out to her. "Soldier's Bane. Just one cut from a coated blade will kill a grown man in minutes."

She took care not to inhale too deeply, but she didn't need to - its bitter smell was strong enough to wrinkle her nose. No sooner did she hand it back than he had another in his hand.

"Adder's Kiss. An effective poison in food or drink, but even more lethal on a blade."

"I'm pretty sure darkspawn don't eat."

"Ah, but they do have flesh. If a man can be killed by a poisoned blade, why not a darkspawn?" Zevran deftly plucked the vial from her hand, corked it, and carefully placed it in a row with the others. His eyes met hers, and he chuckled at her expression of distaste.

"Have you ever killed a person, Warden?"

"Yes," Eilin said uneasily, "but I didn't have much choice at the time."

"But you would choose not to, if you could."

She shrugged. "I'd rather stick to killing darkspawn. And not with a poisoned blade. It seems like... I don't know. Cheating."

"Cheating?" Now Zevran did look offended. "Dead is dead, Warden. Whatever means you have at your disposal, you use. That is what I was taught by the Crows."

"The Crows being assassins," Eilin began to reply, then stopped. It suddenly seemed ridiculous to argue what was merely one means to an end.

"Do all these poisons hasten death?" she asked instead.

"Not all," he replied. "Some prolong death - the Crows use this when they want to shift the blame, as it were."

"But I thought they were infamous in Antiva."

"Infamous, yes - but occasionally it is prudent to deflect focus from our activities. It makes assassinating our targets easier."

"Uh-huh," Eilin said. "Assassinating people makes assassinating other people easier."

"Now you understand," he replied seriously. But his eyes were twinkling, and after putting away the vials he stood up, and offered his hand to her. "Never let it be said that the Crows are not creative."


End file.
